


The Old Ways

by olivarchy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Enemies to Lovers, Multi, Near Future, will add more characters/relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivarchy/pseuds/olivarchy
Summary: Things have changed since Veronica left Riverdale two years ago. She's changed. But when she's called home from college by her Father to "discuss some things" she's forced to reconcile the mistakes of her past along with her future mob marriage to Jughead Jones.





	The Old Ways

A/N: Hello! This is a near future universe where some common themes in our beloved hot mess Riverdale continued to happen and eventually came to a head. No shade on any canon pairings/characters. I'm also a newbie to ao3 so if you see anything amiss please let me know :) Thanks for reading! 

* * *

 

The Pastor’s lips seemed to move in slow motion as I wondered how long it would take them to find the explosive hidden in the pews, or what was left of it. 

I looked over at him, eyes cold and calculating, his dark fringe obscuring the deep frown lines I knew were etched into his forehead. He turned to me as though he could feel my gaze, and after all we’d been through maybe he could. “It’s going to be okay,” he said, I think, or maybe he mouthed it. I couldn’t be sure anymore. 

My gaze wandered to the stained glass windows towering above us. Vivid colors depicted the baby Jesus cradled in his Mother’s arms, fleeing in the night via donkey and out of harm’s way. The image spoke to me somehow. 

I had always wanted a Catholic wedding, didn’t I? 

 

* * *

 

It was a Thursday afternoon when I received the unexpected call that would change my life. Somewhere between my Intro to Psych course and Biology lab the grinning faces of me and my Dad had startled me when my phone buzzed against the linoleum floor. 

“Veronica Lodge, who am I competing against _now?_ ” John teased. 

I ignored him.

I’d met John in Biology. He was a pretty boy with pale green eyes and a dimple that made people swoon. We had been half studying for hours on a test neither of us cared about. For John, it was an opportunity to have my undivided attention. For me, it was to kill time. 

“I have to take this,” I replied, coming to my feet. As much as I wanted to ignore the call I knew better than to do it to Hiram Lodge.

“Hello?” I answered, losing air halfway through the word. I couldn’t tell if I was breathless from standing or breathless from nerves. 

Damn it. I was not ready for this.

“ _Mija_ ,” he crooned and my heart panged. His pet name for me could always cut through my highest walls.

“Yes?” I replied, trying to make my voice as neutral as possible. There were very few calls between us these days. Partly because I couldn’t control myself when I heard my childhood hero’s voice and partly because I had finally realized that hero was a bastard. 

“ _Mija_ , I’m sorry this is so short notice, but I need you to come home this weekend. There are some things we need to discuss.”

A group of sophomores backed into me, only momentarily stopping their animated conversations. They were too busy tossing a foam football back and forth to pay any mind to their surroundings. 

I could hear someone call out towards me, maybe an apology, but I had already turned away and headed to the nearest vacant classroom. 

“What do you mean you need me to come home?” I said, shutting the door behind me. I realized my hushed voice had a new edge. 

“I mean what I said.” He could hear it too.

I stared into the dimly lit space, I hadn’t moved far enough in to trigger the light sensors. The result cast deformed shadows against the human anatomy drawings and motivational posters telling you to “Believe.”

I inhaled, considering my options. A beat after that I came to the conclusion that I didn’t have any. We both knew I had only managed to escape Riverdale because the Lodge’s had finally done something to inspire regret, an emotion they had little experience with. I thought of where I was two years ago and the emotions flooded back with it. 

I could still see Betty’s face, betrayal set deep in her eyes. “ _How could you let this happen, Veronica_?” 

How had I let this happen? This thing that had ruined the lives of everyone I cared about? I had asked my Father how something so terrible could have occurred but he gave his trademark noncommittal catchphrases, hoping that I’d drop it if he added enough earnest charm to his expression.

I knew him well enough to know this was the closest thing to guilt he was capable of. But it wasn’t enough.

The day _the Register_ mysteriously went up in flames, so did Alice Cooper’s life’s work. Riverdale as a whole had taken it hard. How would there be news? How would the Cooper’s make a living now that their only source of income had gone up in smoke?

Betty took it the hardest, obviously. Although she hated her mother and everything she stood for we both knew she had a secret desire to one day run _the Register_ her own way. Betty liked to act anti-establishment when it suited her, like to impress Jughead, but she was a sucker for tradition. Continuing the Cooper legacy would have been the highest honor. Now it would never be, all because she had gotten too close to me.

My own guilt lingered.

A lot of things had happened over the years. My family had lied and cheated, even to me, but given time I was forgiven, but _the Register_ was different. I could tell from the moment it happened. The Lodge’s had taken a town staple and had harmed one of Riverdale’s own. Even my own Archie Andrews couldn’t look me in the eye.

I focused on the “Believe” poster on the wall. The painful memories were getting to be difficult to handle again. What even was there to believe in now?

“So, what time would you like your flight back?” he prompted flatly.

“I don’t know. I’ll have to think about it.”

Returning home had never been on my agenda. New York had been good for me. Good to get away and good for me to be around more people like me. There were no small town politics there, and every person’s family had a shady past. It’s the only thing that made any of us interesting to each other. But in Riverdale, your past was your brand and only the strong could survive the burn.

I wasn’t one of them.

The next twenty-four hours moved in a blur. I spent Biology tuning John out and wondering if it would really be that impossible to run away to Europe. He didn’t seem to notice. I suspected he valued a captive audience more than an engaged conversationalist. 

When I got back to my dorm my Father had sent me the information for the plane ticket. I was expected at the airport in time for an eight AM flight back home. Seeing the word “Riverdale” written on the receipt turned my stomach into knots. 

Stepping off the plane a few hours later to Riverdale’s only airport my phone alerted me to thirty missed notifications. A majority of which were from John inviting me to random pseudo-dates and to be a springboard for his own personal shower thoughts. I hadn’t told him I was leaving. I wasn’t entirely sure he’d ever notice anyway.

The rest of the messages were from equally clueless acquaintances asking for lecture notes or party invites. Looking at the messages made me realize even in New York surrounded by people more like me I was all alone. I started thinking about whether this was my fault or theirs but stopped when I realized the whole concept was very “chicken or the egg.”

When I left the airport a black sedan was waiting for me, as expected, at the pickup zone. “Miss Lodge,” the driver greeted, taking my bags and packing them away into the trunk. He was a young man with a strong jawline and a look of concentration. Daddy, as usual, had spared no expense when it came to my safety and comfort. He had told me my driver was a trained fighter and had “helped” our family through a lot. Judging by the way he lifted my triple stuffed luggage like nothing I believed him. 

I entered the car silently, resigned to my fate. My mind already swirling with possibilities. “How long would I be here?” And “When would I run into someone?” In a town like this, it was a matter of time.

Some twenty minutes later I was greeted by the looming figure that was my home, the Pembrooke. No sooner than I had stepped through the doors I was welcomed by all our staff. Some old faces, and many new. I guessed my parents had made some changes since I left. I’d probably never know how many left of their own accord and how many left on a stretcher. 

Despite the sometimes hazardous work environment, everyone seemed cheery and happy to see me. It would be impossible for those who were there the night I left to have not heard the commotion, or not told newcomers, but you’d never know it from how they acted today. Some asked about my time in New York while others focused on how I was doing in school. It felt more like I had just stepped into a family reunion of sorts. 

“Hello sweetheart!” a familiar voice said, breaking up the welcome committee. I turned to see my Mother coming down our sweeping staircase. As usual, she looked immaculate. She wore a sheer Diane Von Furstenberg number with a matching pair of Jimmy Choo’s that were now considered vintage by current standards. Yet they didn’t look a day out of place on my Mother’s timeless frame. 

“How was your flight?” she asked, pulling me towards her and kissing my forehead. Sweet memories of my childhood flooded back to me when it was common for her to hold me like this. Now it seemed like a facade to keep me complacent.

“It was fine. It was all fine.” I said shortly. 

Her smile fell.

“ _Mija_ , please. Don’t be this way. You know what we do is for the best.” She didn’t bother with context. “For the best” could mean anything from burning down a school to having all the gluten thrown out of the kitchen. 

“For the best of you and Daddy maybe,” I spat.

Her mouth formed into purse disapproval but her eyes were soft.

“Well, your room is how you left it,” she said finally “Damien will send them up for you. After you get settled in your Father has requested you meet him in his office.” Damien, the driver apparently, acted fast and obediently to take my bags to the second floor. 

I gave her no response.

True to her word, my room was like a time warp to high school. I preferred classic decor back then but there were still nicknacks and mementos from my time on the River Vixens and late nights spent at Pops'. A cork poster board proudly displayed pictures of me and the Pussycats performing at one of our many shows. Some were of me and Betty posing at a joint bake-off we’d both organized to help raise money for charity. And of course, countless photographs of me and Archie during happier times.

It was exactly as I’d left it. My last day here I barely noticed anything in it. I was too busy packing and pretending I knew what I was doing. 

“Veronica!” my name rang out. I knew the voice well. I felt the adrenaline spike through me in response. He hated when I took too much of his time. 

Slowly I eased myself down the stairs, my Father was already waiting for me at the foot of them, hands joined behind his back. His expression said he was still trying to be friendly but that his tolerance for my antics was low.

“You don’t come by to see your Father after two years away?” he said jokingly, kissing my forehead. 

“You could always have come to visit me,” I countered.

He paused. “You’re right. I should have. But I figured things would be better this way. Some time for things to cool off between us.”

I frowned. Wrong answer.

“So you decide our first reunion is some important thing you can’t tell me over the phone? What now? Do I need to ‘legally’ own a property on some far-off island so the Feds won’t track what you’re really up to?” I snapped.

“No nothing like that.” He was serious now. “Step into my office and we’ll talk more.”

Obediently, I followed. Again nothing had changed. It was the same leather interior with luxury furniture that looked like it belonged in Dracula’s lair, and of course my own face from more innocent days peering down over the desk. Forever judging every business decision my Father made. She and I had a lot in common.

“Veronica, I’m not going to mince words with you. You’re twenty now and a lot of things have changed since you left Riverdale.”

I kept my face blank but I was intrigued. What had I missed?

“Since you’ve been gone,” he continued “We have been at war with the Southside Serpents.”

I stifled a groan but my eye roll was not so willing to comply.

“You’re still fighting with the Serpents? For what?” 

Compared to my Father and his associates the Serpents were smalltime. More a thorn in the side of Lodge Industries than anything. Where they fought like coyotes Lodge money made us wolves.

“Riverdale.”

“You already have the Northside, why do you still need the Southside. Just let them have it, they live there anyway,” I replied, fully fed up with this conversation. 

“That has changed too. Since you left the Serpents have nearly taken over the Northside countless times. A lot of blood has been shed trying to keep things in order.”

It was ironic my Father even had a definition of the word order. Things could be in utter chaos but as long as he pulled the strings it was “order”. 

“…but now that they have influence these things have been slower to recover. And we have had to come to a truce.”

“Great! End it already!”

“There is a condition, Veronica,” he explained with raised brows, “There needs to be a union to ensure good faith between the two sides.” 

“I’m not following,” I said, sensing a catch.

“…we’ve agreed that you and Jughead Jones will need to marry for peace to come to Riverdale.”

I blanched.

“Come again?” The statement was so ridiculous I thought I must’ve heard him wrong.

“FP and I have discussed it and the only way we can ensure the truce works is if both heirs are joined so that each side has something to lose if it fails.”

My brain sputtered as it tried to come up with a response.

“I-I am not Queen Victoria, Dad! You can’t just marry me off to settle a score!”

My indignation was met with a look of pure boredom.

“We’ve had to turn to the old ways, Veronica. It’s not what any of us wanted but its what the situation requires.”

Was he hearing himself?

“That’s insane. And what about my thoughts and my choices and what MY ‘situation requires’. Doesn’t that matter to anyone?”

His eyes narrowed, “As a matter of fact, no.” 

The bluntness took me back. 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed this Veronica,” he continued “But Riverdale is in shambles. Ever since you left your Mother and I have fought tooth and nail to keep things under control-“

“Yeah, under _your_ , control,” I countered.

“Under. Control,” he reiterated “And the citizens of Riverdale have understandably had enough. The Mayor has issued a public warning to both us and the Serpents: settle our scores or the town will.”

I scowled at him but the threat concerned me too. A mob is always more dangerous than a task force.

“So then settle your scores,” I said, “What does this have to do with me?”

“We can’t just settle our scores. To compromise would be mutual destruction. We need unbiased parties. This union means that both families will have an ambassador moving forward into negotiations. You’ve been away in New York and Jughead has been studying journalism in Oregon. You’re the best options we both have. Neither one of you is invested in the family business. You’re perfect third parties.”

There was irony in forcing two people who hated their crime families to protect their crime families.

“Right. Like you’re both just going to take our opinions on the manner if this does all happen,” I said sarcastically.

“We are doing what needs to be done at the moment. And what needs to happen now is this. If you do this the fighting in Riverdale will stop, and within the five-year contract you’ll both sign I have full confidence your charisma will gain us fans in the Serpents, and over their heir.” His tone was loaded.

My eyes widened. Now it all made sense. He wasn’t so much interested in finding a solution the Serpents would agree to as he was in creating a hostile takeover.

“And why should I do any of this?” 

“Because if you do you can go back to New York and I won’t darken your doorway ever again with another favor.”

I said nothing. I wasn’t sure if I believed him.

“And most importantly,” he added, sensing my concern “Because this family needs you to.”

I forced my eyes against narrowing. He always knew exactly what to say. 

This way of life was terrible. It hurts others. It hurts those it’s close to. But I couldn’t imagine a world where it didn’t exist. I thought of my Mother, homeless, penniless, unable to cope, and running towards the next available resource. I didn’t know if I was more concerned for her or the poor fool she’d use until it was too late to stop her.

“Fine,” I said, “I’ll do it, but when this is finished you will leave me out of this. Forever.”

“I understand,” he said with a grin. I hated it. 

 

* * *

 

Once the sun had set my Father and I headed to the center of town at a halfway point that guaranteed no Lodge or Serpent would have full control. Our driver and bodyguard, Damien, had joined us as an extra set of manpower in case we needed it. As we got closer to the meet point I noticed things in Riverdale had really changed, for the worse. Details that had looked like the aftermath of an aging city on my drive home became stronger indicators of underworld activity. 

A lot of for sale signs, overgrown lawns, and abandoned businesses decorated with graffiti tags proclaiming Serpent allegiance made me sad for the Riverdale I once knew. Two years ago these were houses fit for the Brady Bunch. Now they looked like enemy territory. 

“We’re here.” My father said. His voice was neutral if he was anything but unfazed I couldn’t tell. Me? Not so much. We’d pulled off the road abruptly into an abandoned lot, causing my heart to skip a beat. The surrounding forest was in the middle of reclaiming the lot and the bones of the building it encircled. 

Peering through the car’s window I could already tell we were expected. Six leathered Serpents stood menacingly by a barrel fire whose smoke clouded the air. Stepping out of the vehicle I immediately recognized four of the six. Toni Topaz, Sweetpea, FP, and of course my soon to be betrothed— Jughead Jones. Seeing him made me instantly uncomfortable.

I eyed him cautiously. He hadn’t changed at all. Tall and lean with the same look of permanent calculation on his face. I wondered how he felt about the whole situation.

FP, on the other hand, looked older beyond his years. Power had not been kind to him. His face had a few more lines since I’d last seen him and now there was the weight of the world behind his eyes. Knowing about the strife between my Father and the Serpents I knew my assessment was likely accurate. 

“FP,” My father greeted cordially. I thought about if he knew we’d be this outnumbered during our meeting. Although Damien had trained for years under multiple styles of martial arts, later adding weapons training to his repertoire, there were still six Serpents. Knowing Damien was so accomplished gave me some relief but even still, if any of them decided to go rogue it would only take one slip up for an accident to happen.

Before we’d left I tried to think of all my heroes I’d read in stories and what they’d do in this situation. Jane Eyre would have used a character who relied on her wits to survive situations. Hollie Golightly would have used a combination of Devil May Care attitude and feminine wiles. Ayra Stark would have just put them on her list. I suspected I’d need a combination of all of them to survive.

“Hiram,” FP replied curtly. 

There was unmistakable tension. Neither side trusted the other. So who’s bright idea was it to become in-laws?

“Veronica,” FP said noticing me for the first time, “Nice to see you again. How is school?”

FP had always been nothing but kind to me. Which is more than I could say for others in this town.

“It’s fine,” I replied cooly “Biology is hard but nothing I can’t handle.”

“That’s true for most things,” he said matter-of-factly. 

Yet another weird family reunion.

“Can we get on with this?” Jughead interjected. He looked antsier than he had when we’d first arrived. 

“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” my Father agreed, “Veronica has agreed to the conditions.”

Jughead’s eyes widened momentarily.

“Veronica and Jughead will be married after a short public courtship for appearance's sake. It will calm the town if they think we’ve come to a truce for our own personal Romeo and Juliet.” 

I almost gagged. I’d never thought of it that way. 

“…during this time we will discuss what to divide up for our families. Serpent land for Veronica, Lodge business for Jughead.” 

“And zero interference from you in the Southside, Hiram. Don’t forget that,” FP warned, “This isn’t just an exchange of power.”

My Father allowed a small smile.

“Of course not. Lodge Industries will cease its activities in the Southside unless our children decide otherwise—together that is.” 

I shot him a look. It was one of my Father’s token caveats. A tell that showed he was up to something. 

“Good. See that it stays that way,” FP replied. If he didn’t trust his phrasing, he didn’t give it away.

“I figure it would be best if the kids got to know each other as soon as possible. The sooner we can plan, and the sooner the old leaders can confirm the arrangement.”

My mouth felt dry. I still couldn’t believe I was the center of a mob plot. I’d often heard of the “old leaders” in hushed voices as a child during dinner parties and “family” gatherings. They were exactly what they sounded like, the remaining heads of the oldest families in our network. In major decisions, such as joining two crime families of completely different crime, the elders would need to join and vote before the union could be made. Before today I didn’t know that sort of thing still happened.

“That sounds fine, the kids can meet up tomorrow and you and I can arrange a meeting at the end of the week,” FP added.

“Sounds fine to me. Veronica?”

“Sure. Whatever,” I said, exasperated. It wasn’t like I had a choice in the matter. 

“Jug?”

“Fine,” Jughead grimaced.

I sighed. Who knew I'd marry the strong silent type?

* * *

 

The next evening I found myself getting ready for the date I never thought I’d have. A date with Jughead Jones. It sounded like the name of a show I wouldn’t watch. 

I’d mostly known Jughead as Betty’s high school sweetheart. It had only just dawned on me that our marriage might inhabit any sort of thing he and Betty still had going on. If they were still going on. 

Morbid curiosity made me wonder if I was ending yet another part of Betty’s life.

I thought about dressing “to kill” like my Father had more than hinted I should, but I knew Jughead wouldn’t fall for it anyway. He and I hadn’t been the closest in high school. Always together but yet never actually together.

Our paths rarely crossed alone and it’s how we both liked it. He had stayed with Betty and I with Archie. I got the sense he thought I was stuck up and spoiled anyway. Meanwhile, I always thought he was more pretentious than I could handle, which was saying something. Archie was a simpler guy. He liked sports and music. Jughead liked to write, and brood, and think about the future. It was all too much for my teenage brain to handle at the time. Who knew how I’d handle it now as his pretend wife. 

In my full-length mirror, I could see my reflection sporting my trademark pearls nicely accenting my full black ensemble and power pumps. I doubted this would do me any favors with Jughead, but I didn’t own anything in pastels and poodle skirts.

Before I knew it I was on my way to Pop’s, our set meeting place. Not that there were many options here in Riverdale, but I was excited to see it again. The nostalgia of the diner almost overwhelmed the uncertainty I had for acting as a double agent. 

I had already started to relax when we arrived. Pop’s had seen better days. The trademark neon sign was only a quarter lit with the broken bars hanging by a prayer. I wondered if that was some sort of safety hazard, but doubted in the current state of things anyone had time to think of that.

Before I’d even walked in I saw Jughead already there at his usual table. The more things change the more they stay the same I guessed. I passed by his window and almost shuddered when his cold eyes met mine. He looked a mixture of incredibly uncomfortable and pissed off. 

I’d have my work cut out for me.

“Jughead,” I said nicely, walking towards him “Longtime no see.” I extended my hand to shake as I’d seen my Father do many times before at business meetings but Jughead only stared before turning his attention outside.

I took the hint and sat down across from him. I’d been to ski resorts warmer than this reception.

I could tell he’d been there a while when I saw three empty milkshake glasses shoved off to the corner. I imagined a distraught Jughead walking up to Pops and ordering milkshake after milkshake and making them all “a double”. I stifled a laughed.

“Look,” he said finally and with intense eye contact “This whole thing is a business transaction. I wouldn’t have agreed to this if it wasn’t necessary for the Serpents or this town. The last thing I want is to be associated with Hiram Lodge and his thugs,” he said it so intensely I thought his mouth may start to foam.

I blinked, taken aback by the venom and then recovering with full-blown offense.

“And you think this is a walk in the park for me?” I countered “I haven’t been to this town in two years and to be called back because two grown men can’t settle their differences without involving their children is _also_ the last thing I’d want. I never wanted to come back here. Not after what happened. Not ever.” I said hotly.

He opened his mouth to reply but I beat him to it.

“And another thing, Jughead, who are you to judge me like this was my idea? Aren’t you _actually_ involved in all of this? When I left you were some kind of boy king and now you’re in the same boat as I am. So what happened there, Mmm? Because I’m tired of the men in this town acting like they have it all figured out and leaving me to face the consequences when they don’t.” 

He stared back at me. His expression still severe but somehow softer.

“Well?” I prompted. 

“Things have changed, Veronica,” he said quietly.

“So everyone keeps saying.” I sat back in the booth with folded arms. If I’d wanted a milkshake I was too worked up to order one now.

He paused again, studying my face. I didn’t know what he could possibly be looking for but he eventually seemed to come to a decision.

“So you’re saying this is a straightforward thing with no Lodge tricks?”

That was definitely not what I was saying. 

I made a concerted effort to steady myself. I had no idea what my Father’s full plan was. If I had to guess I’d say relying on my charm and sensibilities to woo the enemy was probably plan B, but Jughead didn’t need to know what.

“I am not my Father, Jughead,” I replied truthfully “Plus if something was going on he wouldn’t tell me anyway.” 

This was accurate. He kept me on a need to know basis, and even then it wouldn’t be the truth. He’d told me long ago it was to keep me safe if I’d ever be called to testify, but I always knew it was because he couldn’t ever trust me. 

“So you agree that your Father is probably up to something?” he demanded. 

He was too smart for his own good. With questions like these New York was looking further and further away. I had to think fast.

“You know what?” I said rising to my feet, “This has been fun catching up and all but I can’t handle this,” I said motioning dramatically towards him. “I know I’ve been away a long time and things ‘have changed’ or whatever but I always thought you were a dick. Now I know for sure. You can tell Riverdale to come up with some other compromise because I’m going back to New York.”

As I turned to walk away I could almost hear him scramble from behind me, “Veronica, wait!”

I stopped. Too easy.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you for what’s happening. Now or then. You’re probably just as lost as I am,” he sighed, sinking back down into the booth.

I considered him for a moment. He looked completely defeated. Something like guilt bubbled up inside me. Having let loose my own frustrations on him I could see now that even with his arrogance he meant well and probably wanted to get away from here as soon as he could. 

Maybe we had more in common than I thought.

 

 


End file.
